


take it slow.

by fkeyouout



Series: wild violets and vanilla and cinnamon. [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkeyouout/pseuds/fkeyouout
Summary: in which tyler wants blurry, blurry wants tyler and josh just wants his coffee.





	take it slow.

waking up alone was not a common occurrence for josh, especially not when you had more than one partner, as one of the two brunettes was almost always without fail by his side in the early hours of the morning. usually tyler, with his arms locked tightly around josh's waist in a koala-esque fashion and their long legs intertwined between the sheets as he snored softly, or sometimes tangled his fingers in curls of josh's dyed hair lovingly as they silently admired each other.

waking up with blurry still in bed was less likely though, as he'd mentioned multiple times his distaste for sleeping in, despite tyler's needy pouts and grabby hands, and was always the busiest out of the three.

so waking up alone, with only the lingering and comforting wild violet scent of tyler on the still warm sheets beside him and the faint hints of freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen downstairs was definitely an unusual surprise.

josh yawned, forcefully rolling out of bed despite every bone in his body begging him to just go back to sleep and adjusted the tear-stained sweater as he stumbled down the stairs and peered into the lounge in investigation of the faint, yet easily recognisable sounds of tyler's moans coming from that general direction.

and of course, the sight really shouldn't have shocked him.

on the couch and flat on his back was a completely naked tyler, legs pinned against his chest, head thrown back with pleasure and soft mewls falling from his parted lips as blurry hovered over him; still sporting his button-down shirt, pants recklessly pushed down to his mid-thighs, strong hands gripping tyler's hips and his reddened lips trailing kisses along the expanse of tyler's face and down the column of his exposed neck.

blur probably hadn't even been home for a full hour and they were already at it.

"hey, b," josh greeted, resting against the wall with a sleepy smile playing on his lips.

gaze instantly darting in josh's direction, blurry returned a devilish smile and hummed with a signalling jolt of his head, "c'mere, you."

he didn't need to be asked twice.

if tyler hadn't already beaten him to it, josh definitely would've jumped blurry the second he walked through the front door.

not that josh didn't love it, because he absolutely did adore the way tyler wrapped around him and the pretty noises he made and the fulfilling feeling of taking care of the brunette, but blur being away meant that about ninety percent of the time, josh took up permanent residence as the top in their relationship. and sometimes, even though he rarely admitted it, he just needed to be the one being taken care of.

"missed you," josh sighed, closing the gap between them in a few short paces and leaning over the back of the couch with a pucker of his lips.

"missed y'too, sugar," blurry purred, stilling in his lazy thrusts and sitting upright to slot their lips together; the ever-present taste of fresh cigarette smoke on his tongue filling josh's mouth and soaking up the low moans exchanged between them.

"more than anythin'."

unable to resist, lips quirking at the corners once more, josh leaned in to peck blurry's slicked lips again.

clearly impatient and unimpressed by the interruption though, tyler whined childishly and pushed back against blurry with need as much as he possibly could manage while still locked in his hold. "b.. _please.._ "

hand loosening its grip on his bony hip and instead swatting tyler's trembling thigh softly in scolding, blurry growled, "stop bein' greedy.. 'm talkin' to joshie."

tyler's only response was another restless whimper and a frustrated pout on his kiss-swollen lips.

and damn, he looked adorable.

sure, he always looked adorable and damn near made josh's heart melt into a puddle of goo multiple times a day, but there was just something about tyler with his messy bed hair and sleep-ridden baby-doll eyes and shiny lips, like he was the human representation of the word lust, that made josh's knees feel as though they were going weak beneath him.

how blurry always had the willpower to say no to tyler even when the puppy-dog eyes were in full force was something josh would never be able to understand.

"sorry we didn't wake y'up," blurry murmured, voice low yet tender once more, and cupped josh's cheek with his newly freed hand. "y'know how stubborn he can be when he wants somethin'. didn't even have th'time to get a drink before he was suckin' at m'neck."

both the comment and tyler's huff of protest pulling an easy laugh from his lips, josh smirked "s'okay. he's worn me out enough as it is anyway. feel free to have him to yourself."

cheeks flushing a rosy red shade at josh's words, almost as deep as the swirling ruby hue of blurry's eyes, tyler buried his face into his shoulder out of brief embarrassment, much to blurry's amusement.

"joshie been takin' care of y'for me, angel?" blur hummed, dipping down to nip at tyler's neck and restarting his languid pace in a move that elicited a breathless squeal from the brunette.

"m-mhm.. joshie's been s-s'good," tyler confirmed, eyes squeezing shut in euphoria and biting down on his lip with each knock of thick hips against his perky little ass.

seeing tyler like that almost made josh regret his decision to opt out of the early morning session.

"guess that means we'll jus' hafta take real good care of joshie later, yeah?" blurry smirked crookedly, shamelessly smug gaze flickering up to meet josh's own ever so briefly and his silky voice low in tyler's ear in the way that always sent shivers down his spine.

rolling his eyes amusedly and making his way across the hallway to their kitchen, josh tutted just loud enough for blur to hear, "tease."

making his return only a minute later with two mugs of coffee in hand, josh set one down on the coffee table and took a sip from the second; slumping down onto the sofa beside blurry and ty with a hum of contentment and raking his fingers through the younger brunette's slightly sweaty locks tenderly.

everybody had their own definitions of bliss, and this was definitely theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> send me any blurry/josh/tyler prompts if you like these and want me to write anything more specific!  
> love you all ♥️


End file.
